


A Journey Into The Imagination

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Arguments, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Challenges, Creativity, Deceit is too, Deepest Fears, Developing Friendships, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Fighting, First Kisses, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Growth, I hope, I repeat...DRAMA, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagination, Late Night Conversations, Making Up, Mind Palace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Quests, Riddles, Romance, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, The King....who dat?, The Mindscape, Trust, Virgil and Deceit friendship, Weapons, but it's not too horrible, roman is insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Note: this work used to be a series but I lost inspiration so i'll continue it here at some point in a different way than the deleted sequels so forget those ever happened“Your brother came here begging me to undo what your foolish Thomas had done to you.” She says, “He wanted me to use my magic to restore your former glory. I’ve brought you here to ask you if that is what you want as well.”Roman gapes at her, “You can do that?”“Of course I can.”“But wouldn’t that change the perspective of how Thomas see u-…me, and himself?”The Dragon Witch laughs, “Oh, my dear Prince, it would change everything. With you back and our power restored to it’s full potential, there would be no need for your foolish hierarchy of Light Sides and Dark Sides. There would only be us! Only Good and Evil! Just like it once was, just like we dreamed!” Her voice rises, hysterical laughter erupting from her chest.Roman steps back.“No.” He says firmly.“No?”“No.”“Very well, then you can just make yourself comfortable and sit here with me while we listen to your friends screams.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing. Chapters 7-10 are kinda shitty. I beg you to get through them though becuase it get's so much better after that. K thanks! Enjoy the book!

It was 9am.

Deceit was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears dripping silently from his eyes.

He had just woken up to realise it was one of those days.

Thomas had a creative outburst.

Now, for Thomas, that meant a day full of ideas, great scripts and overall just a very productive day with the exception of a few crazy ideas he would just push away.

For the Light Sides, it meant anything Roman imagines comes true for the day, for example, if he though of a golden unicorn and all the Disney princesses coming to life, it would actually happen, but unlike his usual conjuring this would last and could have actual impact on Thomas and the others.

For the Dark Sides, however, that meant anything Remus came up with would come true.

He could hear it.

The other Dark Sides, shouting and screaming, some in anger and some in pain and it shattered his soul.

They might be Dark Sides but they're _his_ Sides.

He was always the Patton of the Dark Sides, the one who felt responisble to care for all of them.

These Sides, no matter how messed up and uncontrolable, were his family.

His only family.

So, he wiped the tears away and walked out into the hallway detirmened to put a stop to this madness.

Remus, even though insane, was part of this family but he needed to be put under control.

This rampages were becoming too violent and Deceit had to do something to protect the others but also to protect Remus from himself and from the hatered he would inevitably recieve if this went on for too long.

“Remus!“He yelled once he finally found the Side, “That’s enough. We need to have a word about these ideas you’re having.”

“Oh!” Remus turned to him with a scary glimmer in his eyes, “Don’t you just love them? Hm, how about, everything anyone eats today…tastes like blood!”

A plate shattered in the kitchen.

“Remus…calm down before you go to far.” Deceit kept his calm ever so glamurous and elegant posture.

“Too far? Oh, I’m only just getting started. What if I made Thomas think of-…”

“No!”

Suddenly, Remus own hand was clasped over his mouth.

Deceit understood the hurt in Remus’ eyes.

He promised he’d never do this, he’d never use his powers on one of his own.

“I’m sorry, Remus. Truly. But you left me no choice.” Deceit apologised, trying not look at Remus’ teary eyes and the betrayal burning behind them.

He sighed and, with a heavy heart, said, “Scilence.”

Remus faded away, glaring at Deceit.

He was going to be fine, back as soon as Deceit allowed it.

He was sent to the subconcious.

From there, he could do nothing to hurt Thomas, his powers were useless, he was esentially forgotten, somewhere in the back of Thomas’ mind.

A few Sides had been gathered in the hall to wittness the scene.

“You should just leave him there forever.” Rage said, followed my murmurs of agreement from the rest.

“No,” Deceit shook his head, “He’s one of us.”

Greed laughed, “You sound like one of _them._ ” He reffered to the Light Sides with disgust.

“No matter how cocky and full of ourselves we get, we’re here for one purpose only, to keep Thomas stable and alive. Some of you seem to have forgotten that.”

“Stable? What fun is that? Imagine if the Dark Sides had full control of Thomas! We could have so much fun!” Possessiveness spoke up and the others cheered.

“Well, sorry to break it to you, but that will never happen as long as I’m here.” With that Deceit sank out to the Light Side.

He knew he wouldn’t be welcome there but he’d rather argue with Virgil and Patton than listen to this any longer.

He emerged in the Light Sides’ living room.

Virgil was on the couch, headphnes in, scrolling through his phone, Patton was on the ground, playing with puppies Roman must’ve conjured and Logan was sitting in an armchair trying and actively failing to read.

It was such a domestic scene, Deceit felt like he would ruin it.

So instead, he emerged in the real world where he found Thomas editing on the couch.

He cleared his throat.

Thomas looked up and Deceit’s heart shattered at the look of fear and distrust that crossed his face.

“What do you want?” He asked suspiciously.

Deceit fiddled with the edge of his cloak nervously, adjusted his hat and then dared meet Thomas’ eyes.

“I, uh…I just wanted to let you know…if Remus made you think of anything that hurt you..” The fear flashing in Thomas’ eyes confirmed that it did infact happen, “He won’t be bothering you anymore. At least today when he’s this strong. I sent him to your subconcious so you should be fine as long as you don’t think too hard about him or try to summon him.”

“Oh…” Thomas said, kind of confused, “Uhm, thanks, I guess.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Deceit mumbled awkwardly and turned to leave when Thomas called him back.

“Yeah?”

“I’m about to film a video with the other Sides, do you maybe want to stick around?” Thomas offered with a smile and it took all of Deceit’s self control not to cry.

“I’d _hate_ that.” He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“You actually willingly invited him?” Virgil was bewildered, “Why? Why don’t you just summon Remus too and we can have party a from hell.”

“Wait, Virgil don’t-…” No one seemed to hear Deceit trying to stop them from talking about Remus.

“Yeah!” Patton agreed and then, in one simple sentence, caused the most fear Deceit had ever felt, “Remus! Why don’t you just come up here and murder us all!”

“No!” Deceit shouted but it was too late.

Slowly, Remus appeared next to Roman.

Thomas face-palmed, “Guys! He was…where did you say you sent him?”

“Subconcious.” Deceit said, not taking his eyes off Remus, “He tried to hurt you so I sent him to the subconcious to stop it until this whole creativity day was over.”

Scilence.

Remus laughed, “Guess who’s plan failed?! It’s you! Your miserable plan to stop me!”

“How about a huge piano falling on Patton’s head!” Remus suggested and sure enough the instrument tumbled down on Morality’s head.

“Patton!” They all exclaimed at the same time.

This was far more dangerous than Remus’ usual tricks.

This could seriously hurt them.

“The piano will disappear and Patton will be fine.” Roman said, “Yeah, that’s right bish! I got power today too.”

The piano disappeared and Patton stood up slowly, clutching his head.

Roman undid most of the damage but some remained.

“Oh you’re no fun.” Remus smirked as he spoke the next words, “Roman will lose all the powers he’s supposed to have today.”

“Oh boy.” Thomas breathed, watching the scene unfold in fear.

“Remus!” Roman called out his brother’s name in utter shock, “This is low even for you. If you want to fight, at least fight fair.”

“Fair? But why when this is so much more fun?”

“Can somebody please do something!” Thomas exclaimed, his head hurting from all the chaos.

“Yeah, awesome idea Thomas! Any suggestions about what that freaking something might be!” Virgil looked at him, waving his arms around in frustration.

“Jeez, calm down,” Remus had a devilish glint in his eyes, “Paranoia.”

Scilence.

“Excuse me?” Virgil asked, voice perfectly calm as he looked at Remus codly.

“I..I-I..uhh…” The Side began to realise his mistake as Virgil’s eyes slowly changed from brown to pitch black, his eyeshadow became more intense and his voice became distorted, louder than before.

“What did you call me, Remus?”

“I..”

“What did you call me?!”

“Paranoia! I called you Paranoia!”

Virgil smirked, “Oh? Is that so? And why did you think that was a good idea, Remus?”

Remus gulped, feeling the fear and anxiety bubbling up in his chest faster than what would be considered natural.

No, this was Virgil’s doing.

He was using his powers.

“It is nice to see I’ve helped you reach full potential.” Remus said and then quickly sank out before Virgil could react.

“Virgil, listen-…” Deceit tried.

“No! This is your fault!” Virgil shouted, eyes still pitch black, voice loud and terrifying.

“I’m sorry? How is it in any way my fault?”

“You’re the one who started coming here! You brought them out! When will you understand than you don’t belong here and you never will, any of you! You’re Dark Sides and you should stay away because all you do is make a mess that we have to fix and I refuse to let you hurt Thomas!”

Everyone was epecting a snarky response from Deceit.

Something as funny as it is hurtful.

They didn’t expect the tears and the hurt so obvious in Deceit’s eyes.

“I tried. I really tried to show you that all I’m trying to do is help Thomas see the world from a different perspective that is not as black and white as Patton puts it. To show him that not everything can be logically explained and put away in a neat box like Logan might suggest and that not everything that is scary is a threat even though you, Virgil, may see it as such.” Deceit said and then looked over at Roman, “You all really should listen to him a bit more.”

With that he left, back to the Dark Side even though he knew what awaited him there.

Virgil took a deep shaky breath, finally going back to normal, “Oh god….”

“Are you okay?” Logan asked him and Virgil nodded weakly, “I’ll be fine.”

“Well,” Patton clapped his hands together, “Now that everything’s back to normal I guess we can call it day.”

And he left.

The others followed suit, to overwhelmed to really say anything.

Thomas shook his head and turned off the camera.

He went to bed, needing some rest to process everything that had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil hid under the covers of his bed, the events of the evening flashing before his eyes.

He shouldn’t have snapped like that, especially in front of Thomas but, when Remus called him… _that_ , he just couldn’t stop himself.

It was a trigger for the worst of his anxiety.

It unlocked the power each Side has and made him give Remus severe anxiety which could’ve resulted in him getting hurt or Thomas having a panic attack if he wasn’t careful.

He needed to apologise to Thomas as soon as possible.

With that thought he fell into an uneasy slumber.

Patton was worried.

Yes, he loved his dark strange son but what had just happened left him wondering if Virgil was indeed the poor anxious baby he thought of him as.

Virgil had power.

Dangerous power.

And that power could steer Thomas away from perfection and from being the good person that he is.

The thought of Virgil being a Dark Side for a reason crossed his mind but he locked it away, Virgil was family, he had to keep reminding himself that.

Logan wasn’t all that worried.

He was aware of the power Virgil possessed but he also knew Virgil would never use them to intentionally hurt Thomas.

Logan knew deep down Virgil feared his powers.

What had happened today was nothing more than an accident triggered by Remus not thinking about what he was saying and Logan was quite sure it would never happen again, at least not intentionally.

Like all the others, Roman was in bed, lost in thought.

But he wasn’t thinking about Virgil.

He knew how triggering his brother could be and Virgil’s reaction seemed appropriate enough.

His thoughts were occupied by a different Side.

Deceit.

The way he pointed him out, said they should all listen to him, Roman.

It made him feel, for the first time in a while, special and appriceated.

His ideas and feelings had been pushed aside for so long in Patton’s blind fight to make Thomas a “good” person.

Now, once this day was over and his special powers were gone, they’d all go back to ignoring him and his ideas.

It hurt, knowing the only time his talents would be appriceated was when he could conjure puppies for Patton, books for Logan and an invisible sound-proof wall around Virgil.

Now that it was gone, they’d stop caring again.

He was so lonely.

So completely alone and forgotten.

But then, when Deceit had showed up, suddenly he was seen again by someone, someone actually liked his ideas and stood up for him.

For instance, he really wanted Thomas to go to that callback despite the wedding.

He was sure Lee and Mary Lee would understand.

It was such a huge oportunity.

But he threw it away for the sake of Thomas beign Patton’s perfect little angel.

And then Remus appeared.

Remus, his brother, the brother he loved despite it all because they were brothers and once upon a time they had worked together as one, as a team.

Roman never showed his pain, he never would.

He was the Prince, the Creativity, the one who was always faboulous, positive and nothing short of perfect.

He had to be.

For Thomas.

If he were to tell them all how he truly felt they’d listen to him even less.

Patton would look at him with pity and try to talk to him in a dad-like manner that surely wouldn’t help.

Because Patton could never truly understand what it was like to be Roman.

Logan would try to explain and logic it all away with some facts and would just make Roman feel like his thoughts were irrational and stupid.

Because Logan could never truly understand what it was like to be Roman.

Virgil would do his best to reassure Roman that he was appriceated and that no one hated him but it wouldn’t do much because Roman knew it was a lie.

Because Virgil could never truly understand what it was like to be Roman.

His thoutghts wandered back to Deceit.

To the one person who seemed to understand him better than anyone else.

He wasn’t sure why or what would happen but he raised his hand and summoned Deceit into his room.

The Side appeared moments later, fixing his hat, with a confused frown on his face, “Roman?”

“I…I don’t really know why I called you here…uhm, sorry. You can leave if you want.” Roman felt so stupid and ahasmed.

What was he thinking?

That Deceit would want to sit here and play therapist?

Of course he wouldn’t, he didn’t care about Roman, no one did.

No one cared and no one ever would.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated one more time, expecting Deceit to turn around and leave him, not even noticing how his voice trembled and broke as he spoke.

“It’s _really not_ okay.” Deceit smiled, hoping Roman would pick up on the lie that slipped out unintentionally but the creative Side was to far gone.

“I know it’s not, that’s why I said you can leave.”

“No! No, no, Roman, that’s not what I meant. It was lie. Sometimes they slip out unintentionally.” He explained hastly and slightly awkwardly, sitting on the bed next to Roman.

“Oh…” Roman trailed off.

He wasn’t sure why he called Deceit over or what he was going to say.

“Are you okay?”

Roman looked at him, eyes wide.

Someone asked.

Someone cared.

“No…” He whimpered, unable to hold back the tears, “I’m really not.”

Surprisinlgy, Deceit said nothing and just placed a gloved hand over his, urging him to continue, though he had a pretty good idea what was going on with Roman.

He noticed, unlike the others, that Roman wasn’t okay a long time ago.

“It’s just…I feel like no one appriceates me. I-it feels like…like nobody cares. All I do is sacrifice my dreams, Thomas’ dreams, for the sake of the others and nobody even thanks me. I gave up the callback! That was the biggest opportunity of our lives and I gave it up! And for what?! So Patton could tell himself Thomas is his perfect little angel!”

Oh, it felt so good to just let it all out.

He didn’t notice when it happened, but he was leaning on Deceit’s shoulder, clutching his hand tightly, “I just want someone to…love…me. I want to mean something. I want someone to remember me, to remember Thomas and lately…it feels like I’m the one who sacrifices everything I’ve ever dreamed of to make Patton happy.”

“I…I’m not very good at comforting.” Deceit confessed.

“That’s okay.” Roman told him, “Just stay here for a litte bit. Please.”

“Of course.”

Deceit moved further up so that he was leaning against the headboard and Roman was reting comfortably on his chest, silent tears falling from his eyes.

“Just let it out. You’ll feel better.” Deceit said when he noticed how hard Roman was trying to stop the heavy flow of tears.

The long scilence that followed was broken by a sob escaping Roman’s lips.

Deceit tightened his grip around his shoulders and Roman hid his face in the soft fabric of Deceit’s shirt, clutching it tightly and shaking violently as he cried, finally letting go of all the pain and negativity.

It must’ve been an hour before he calmed down with the exception of an occasional sniffle which Deceit found adorable but he’d never admit that.

“You’re…warm.” Roman mumbled, resting his chin on Deceit’s chest to look up at him.

Deceit smiled, a slght blush appearing on the human side of his face, “I’m not an actual snake, you know,” He paused and then asked,“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Roman nodded as best as he could in this position.

“Why did you call me? I mean, of all people, I’m _surely_ your best friend. See? I can barely finish a sentence without a lie slipping out.”

“I don’t mind. It’s who you are, you can’t help it.”

An unreadable emotion crossed Deceit’s face.

“As to why I called you,” Roman sat up, leaning on the headboard instead, “You were the only person I could think of that might actually listen and not try to “fix” me. I don’t need Patton’s advice, Logan’s exact reasons why I feel this way or Virgil trying to stop me from being insecure. I just needed someone to listen to me for once.”

Deceit nodded, blushing again.

“How’s Remus?” Roman found himself asking.

Deceit sighed, rubbing his temples, “He’s just _peachy_. I truly don’t know what to do with him anymore. He’s not mad anymore, thank the heavens for his mood swings but, honestly, I’m really worried. He doesn’t care about hurting anyone and…I’m afraid he might stop being afraid of hurting himself too.”

“What? What do you mean? Did he do something?” Though he tried to deny it, the worry that made Roman’s stomach drop was very obviously there.

“He didn’t do anything. Yet. He’s just so reckless and careless I’m worried he’s going to end up hurting himself and others worse than he wanted to. He doesn’t mean it but eventually he will go too far and I’m scared there’ll be no going back.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because,” Deceit sighed, “They’re my Sides, my family. My responsibilty.”

“Well, if something happens, with Remus I mean, let me know, okay?”

“Sure.”

A moment passed in scilence.

“Have you ever been in love?” Roman suddenly asked making Deceit cough awkwardly.

“Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to keep the conversation going and it was the first thing I thought of.” Roman chuckled.

“You…want to keep talking to me?”

Roman smiled softly at the, he now realised, very insecure Side, “Yes, Deceit. I really like talking to you.”

“O-oh…okay…uh,” Deceit couldn’t believe this was his third time blushing tonight, “To answer you question…yes, I have been in love. Once.”

“Uuuu,” Roman smirked, nudging Deceit’s shoulder, “Who was it? One of the other Dark Sides?”

“Well…yes and no.” Deceit was obviously becoming more and more uncomfortable.

“Yes and no? What does that me-…oh. Oh my, it was him, wasn’t it?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this story is very slow burn but the real action will start soon, don't worry. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. All feedback and constructive critisism is welcome! xx

Deceit nodded, “ _No_.”

“Are you…still in love with him?” Roman wasn’t sure why that was important.

“No. I got over that a log time ago. Still stings though. What about you?”

“No,” Roman admitted, “I know I talk a big game about romance and grand gestures and I wish it would happen but it didn’t.”

“Yet.” Deceit added with a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah,” Roman didn’t sound all that convinced, “yet.”

“I should probably get going before Remus takes over the Dark Side and turns everything into deodorant.” Deceit chuckled, “But this _wasn’t_ really nice.”

“Let’s do it again sometime.” Roman suggested, “Tomorrow night?”

“Same time?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I _won’t_ see you then.” Deceit smirked and sank down, leaving Roman with a soft smile on his face and something to look forward to tomorrow.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Patton commented as Roman made his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

Roman simply smiled, grabbed some food and then plopped down on the couch next to Virgil who was sprawled out across the sofa in an impossible position, scrolling through his phone.

Roman chuckled at him and then turned his attention to the TV where a Disney movie was playing.

He was in such a good mood it was almost unbelievable.

But finally being able to talk it out and let out all of his frustration and negativity really helped him.

He’d have to thank Deceit tonight.

“Why are you so happy?” Virgil mumbled, barely looking at him.

“What? Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?”

Virgil srugged, turning his attention back to Tumblr.

“Sure. But lately you’ve been so grumpy and depressed it’s weird to see you smiling again.” Patton replied, briefly glancing at him but then deciding the pancakes he was eating were more interesting.

Roman felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

They did notice and they still didn’t care enough to ask.

It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head.

They all saw how sad and hurt he was and yet they didn’t even bother checking up on him, they just ignored it and that was so much worse than them not noticing at all.

“Well, I hope you’re proud of yourself because you’ve just ruined my mood.”

He stood up, tossing his bowl on the coffee table, and stormed out of the room.

“What did I do?!” Patton called after him but was ignored.

“I just can’t believe it! It’s frustrating more than anything! I mean, if they noticed I was in such a horrid mood, why didn’t they even bother to ask? It’s rude and hurtful!” Roman ranted to Deceit who was sat on his bed, chin resting in the palms of his hands, looking at Roman with an amused little smirk.

“What are you smirking at?” Roman asked grumpily.

Deceit stood up, walking over to where Roman had been pacing back and forth, “Let me ask you something. If they had asked you if you were okay, would you have told them the truth?”

Roman opened his mouth to reply and then frowned, “Darn it, why do you have to be so perceptive.”

“It’s a gift.” Deceit smiled, “Now go talk to them.”

“Nooo…” Roman whined as Deceit shoved him towards the door.

Deceit laughed, sincirely for the first time in a long time, “You have to. Come on.”

“Come with me?”

“You know I can’t.” Deceit told him with a fond smile.

Roman pouted and headed back downstairs.

He was met with three worried pairs of eyes sitting on the couch.

“I guess I should explain that little…scene.” Roman sighed, sitting next to them, “I feel like nobody listens to me or appriceates me anymore.” He simply blurted out, feeling like it was better to just say it and be done with it.

“Oh, kiddo, I’m so sorry.” Patton said, “I guess we were all so caught up in keeping Thomas on the right track, we lost track of you.”

Logan and Virgil exchanged uncomfortable glances but nodded.

“It’s fine. I just need you to promise me that you’ll listen to me from now on and take me a bit more seriously.”

The three nodded, giving their friend a hug.

Even Virgil reluctantly wraped his arms around them.

Deceit watched from the corner of the room, with a smile.

Tears gathered in his eyes.

He was so incredibly glad Roman was happy again but he knew what this meant.

The only reason Roman hung out with him was because he had nobody else.

Now that he was back with his friends, Roman would surely forget Deceit and their late night talks.

Deceit didn’t blame him.

Who would want to be friends with a snake-like monstrosity like him?

Roman noticed a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye dart up the stairs so he untabgled himself from his friends and went upstairs where he found Deceit in the middle of running away.

“Hey, wait. What are you doing?”

“ _Nothing_.” Deceit paused in the middle of the hall, keeping his back to Roman who put a hand on his shoulder.

“Deceit, what’s wrong?”

The only response he got was a shaky sigh.

“Come on, if this friendship is gonna work I need you to talk to me.” Roman said worriedly.

Deceit spun around, makig Roman stumble back at how sudden it was.

“Friendship?” Deceit asked and he sounded so small and vulnerable and fragile it broke Roman’s heart.

“Yes, silly. Friendship.”

He didn’t expect Deceit to pull him in and hug him tightly.

He hugged back, smiling softly, “Now, are you gonna tell me why you were sneaking around like a creepy little snek?”

Deceit pulled away and looked at the ground, “Would you let it go if I asked you to?”

“Yeah,” Roman nodded, “Yeah, if you don’t want to talk. I trust you.”

Deceit looked at him in surprise again, eyes filled with tears, “You do?”

“Yes.” Roman gave him a reassuring smile, “I trust you. Because friends turst eachother.”

“In that case,” Deceit smiled shyly, “I trust you too.”

Even though Deceit hated being stuck with the menacing Sides he swore to protect during the day, it was worth getting through so he could talk to Roman in the evening.

They both knew the others wouldn’t approve of their friendship so they kept hanging out late in the evenings when everyone was hidden away in their rooms.

Sometimes they’d talk all night about love and life and society, other times they’d laugh and act silly until the morning and sometimes they said nothing, just cherishing eachother’s presence in the scilence and eventually falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Would you consider doing something if it would make me really happy?” Roman asked during one of their deep conversations.

“Oof, darling, that sounds bad.” Deceit laughed and so did Roman.

“I’m serious.”

“Okay, okay. What would I be doing?”

“Coming with me to movie night tomorrow night.” Roman said and then sighed when he saw the expression on Deceit’s face.

“Roman, you know I can’t. God knows I _don’t_ want to but they’d never let me. Especially Patton and Virgil.”

“Pwetty pwease?” Roman pouted, turning on the bed so he was facing Deceit.

“No.”

“Pwetty pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?” Roman tried again, giving Deceit the best puppy eyes he could muster.

“I said no, Roman.”

“Pwetty pwetty pwease with a cherry on top and whipped cream and chocolate and ice-cream and cookies?” Roman tried again, pouting even more.

Deceit inhaled and exhaled slowly as if he was annoyed but the amused smile gave him away, “Okay, Prince, okay. I’ll come with you but if they get rude I’m leaving.”

“Yaaayyy!”

“You’re such a child.”

And so came movie night.

Deceit took deep calming breaths as he fixed his hair and put his hat on in front of the mirror.

He put on his gloves, fixed his cloak and went to Roman’s room.

The creative Side opened the door before he even had time to knock and dragged him inside, “Are you ready?”

Deceit gave a nervous nod, “I suppose.”

“Oh, relax. I’ll be right there with you and if they get mean or rude I promise we’ll leave and come back to my room to talk and watch movies, okay?”

Slightly more relaxed now, Deceit nodded again and the two headed down to the living room together.

Logan was laready in his spot on the couch, Patton was making drinks and popcorn in the kitchen and Virgil was not here yet.

“Deceit?” Logan’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Roman, what is he doing here?”

Sure, Logan wasn’t exactly friendly but he wasn’t hostile either, just curious more than anything.

Deceit could handle this, this wasn’t too bad.

Oh, but then.

Then Patton came out of the kitchen.

He placed the food and drinks on the table before notcing Deceit and gasping overdramatically.

“Really? I’m not a ghost.” Deceit rolled his eyes.

“No. A ghost would’ve been better. What do you want?” Patton narrowed his eyes at him.

“He wants to sit here and watch a movie with us because I invited him.” Roman said, stepping in front of Deceit protectively.

“Invited him? Deceit! What did you do to Roman?”

“Nothing.” Deceit mumbled, wishing he could just leave.

“Roman, it doesn’t matter, I’ll just go.” He said but Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“No. I will not let you be bullied. You did nothing wrong.”

“He did nothing wrong?! He’s trying to turn Thomas into a bad person!” Patton exclaimed.

“He’s trying to help Thomas be honest with himself and accept every part of himself!” Roman yelled back.

Deceit rubbed his temples. This was not going well.

“That’s nonsence! They don’t all deserve to be accepted! All these bad Dark Sides that keep showing up and acting like they own the place should just go back to wherever they were before this mess started and leave my Thomas alone!”

“And what about me?” A quiet voice asked from behind Roman and Deceit.

Virgil walked over to Patton, nothing but hurt reflected in his eyes, “What about me, Patton? Should I just go back? Hm? No matter what you may pretend, I am a Dark Side, Patton. Always have been, always will be.”

“B-but-…”

“But nothing.” Logan interrupted Patton’s attempt, raising from the couch, “We’ve been quiet for too long. You’re the one who’s been hurting Thomas. You’re being too strict and controlling and you’re trying to turn him into a “perfect” person when such a thing doesn’t exist. Nobody is perfect. Deceit isn’t just lies and deception. He’s self-preservation.”

Logan looked conflicted for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying, “Virgil used to be Paranoia.”

Virgil flinched as the word left Logan’s mouth.

“And we thought that was all he’d ever be.” The logical Side continued,”But he changed and evolved and eventually I became Anxiety. And he never would have been able to do that without us accepting and helping him. And I think,” Another deep breath, “I think we need to do the same for Deceit. I’m willing to at least try.”

Patton just stared.

Deceit sent Logan a grateful smile and got a nod in return.

“Patton,” Deceit’s tone was, to the other’s surprise, very soft and friendly, “I understand you’re worried. But all I want to do is protect Thomas, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. Now, maybe my way of showing you that wasn’t the best but I don’t really know any better. I can’t help who I am but I can work on myself and grow, I already have grown, so much.”

Virgil’s face twisted with guilt and confliction and he rushed back upstairs.

Patton shook his head, “I’m sorry, Deceit. I will never be able to trust you.”

With that he left.

The truth is, Patton was scared.

Not of Deceit but of the things he said.

He knew Deceit was right and Thomas was not as perfectly perfect as Patton wanted him to be.

Patton was scared because that meant that he, as Thomas’ heart, had things other than goodness in him.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel it, the darkness burried deep inside him.

He felt it more than ever when Remus showed up.

He was so set on forcing all of the bad out of Thomas’ head, it scared him how far he was willing to go to make it happen.

The truth is, Patton was scared of himself.

“That went _well_.” Deceit rolled his eyes, throwing himself on Roman’s bed.

Roman chuckled and layed next to him, “It could’ve been worse.”

“True.”

They just laid together in comfortable scilence for a while.

“Remus put deodorant in my coffee this morning.” Deceit said with a fond yet exhasparated smile.

Roman laughed, “Oh god.”

He caught Deceit staring at him and stopped laughing, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Deceit’s eyes scanned his face.

Yes, all the Sides resembled Thomas a lot but if you looked closer, if you cared enough to look, you could see the differences.

Like how, Deceit noticed, Roman was taller than the others and his eyes had this glimmer about them that made them look a lighter shade of brown, more fiery, passionate or how his lashes were longer, curled beautifuly and fluttered against his cheeks each time he blinked.

“You’re just really beautiful.” He found himself saying, unable to break the tenion-filled eye contact between them.

No lies, no deception, no hiding.

No insecurities or hesitation.

Just them.

Roman blushed a deep shade of crimson and let out a quiet gasp when their eyes met, feeling electricity charge through him, sending shivers down his spine.

“I am?” He breathed out but that breath hitched when Deceit smiled at him.

“You are.”

Ever so slowly, Roman leaned forward, giving Deceit plenty of time to back out if he wanted to.

He didn’t.

He rested his forehead against Deceit’s, their breaths mingling, eyes slowly fluttering closed.

All they needed was one more perfect second.

Then, a loud crash erupted from downstairs and the two jumped apart rushing to the door and down the stairs.

“What the heck….” Roman muttered as they reached the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus was there, panting, covered in sweat and…blood?

“Remus? What on earth happened?!” Deceit rushed to his side, examining the small cuts on his face.

“I opened it.” He brethed out, looking at Roman, his gaze a mixture of fear and shame.

“Opened wh-…oh. Oh, no! Remus! Why?!” Roman exclaimed.

Deceit looked between the two, thoroughly confused.

“I was bored! I wanted to do something!”

“So you decided to open the most dangerous portal into the imagination we’ve ever created?! If something comes out of there it could seriously hurt us and Thomas’ mentality!” Roman flailed his arms around, enraged.

“I’m sorry, what?” Deceit’s eyes widened.

“You know there’s only one way to close it.”

Roman nodded, summoning the others who showed up with confused expressions, glancing at eachother and shrugging.

“Guys,” Roman said, “We’re about to embark on the adventure of our lives.

“Excuse me, what?” Virgil asked in disbelief.

Roman sighed, “So, when Remus and I were still…uhm, while we were working together, we created this…other word, in the Imagination. It was incredible, really. We made this entire new universe that was supposed to…” Roman paused, glancing at his brother, “It was supposed to be our kingdom of sorts. But we soon realised the things we created were too dangerous to leave unattended so we closed the rift between that world and the rest of Thomas’ mind. He basically just forgot about these things he’d technically been imagining. Now, for some reason, Remus has opened it again.”

“So? Just close it again like you did last time.” Virgil stated.

“Well…” Roman said, “It’s not possible anymore. We were kids when all fo this was happening so we thought it would be fun to make it so that if the rift was ever opened again it would take a very complicated sort of…quest to close it again. Complicated and dangerous.”

“Well, isn’t that just _great_.” Deceit rolled his eyes.

Roman glared at him for a moment before turning back to the others, “So, are you in? You kind of need to be or Thomas might go crazy.”

The others agreed, not really sure what they were agreeing to.

“Alright, here we are.” Roman said.

They stood in front of a thing crack in the air, glowing in swirls of red and green.

The imagination itself was a blank, glimmering white space with cracks like that one, those created by Roman red and those created by Remus green.

They were all different worlds created by Thomas’ Creativities.

From Thomas’ perspective, these were his dreams, nightmares and daydreams.

“I remember some of the traps we put in there but not all of them and this will be dangerous so if anyone wants to back out now iss the time. We can’t back down once we’re in there.”

No one moved an inch.

“This is for Thomas.” Logan said and the others nodded confidently.

With a deep steadying breath Roman stepped in, the others quickly following.

It was etheral, the sight they found once they entered.

A large green meadow spread in front of them with a wide stone path leading towards a menacing forest and then beyond towards a steep dark looming mountain.

It was like something out of a fairytale.

“Woah,” Deceit observed the place with wide eyes, “This place is beautiful.”

“Why thank you, kind sir.” Roman bowed with a smile.

“It’s no problem, my Prince.” Deceit responded with an equally wide grin.

Virgil’s eyes darted between the two, brows furrowed in thought.

He shrugged it off for now and instead asked, “What now?”

“Now we follow the path until we run into our first obstacle.” Roman said, a bit too cheerful for the situation.

Deceit and Roman walked together at the front, behind them Logan and Patton, then Virgil, and at the very back, keeping his distance, Remus.

“These dangers you were talking about, how dangerous are they?” Deceit asked.

“Deadly.”

“If one of us dies, it’ll be incerdibly harmful for Thomas! He would literally be losing his mind!” Deceit exclaimed, unaware of the risks until now.

“If we did nothing we’d be waiting until all those dangerous creatures crawled out into our world.” Roman countered, “This is the better option.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Deceit agreed, glancing backwards, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

He slowed down his pace until he caught up with Remus, walking with him at the back of the group.

“I’m sorry.” Remus said.

“Me too.” Came Deceit’s smple response.

That’s how their relationship worked, they didn’t need to say nything else.

“Why’d you really open it?” Deceit then asked and Remus looked at him, bewildered.

“I told you. I was bored! I’m random! You should know this by now!”

“You’re random but you’re not stupid, Remus.” Deceit told him, “Just tell me.”

There was a long, tension-filled scilence.

“I missed him.” Remus finally confessed and Deciet smiled at him sadly.

“Have you tried this _really_ _crazy_ thing called talking to him?” He joked and Remus punched him in the arm. Hard.

Deceit didn’t seem to mind, only saying, “Ouch.”

“You know he wouldn’t listen.”

“He listened to me.” Deceit said but Remus shook his head.

“That’s different. You two had no history, plus he’s had a crush on you since the moment he laid eyes on you.

Deceit blushed and looked away momentarily before turning his attention back to Remus, “You’ll have to talk about it eventually.”

“No.” Remus pouted, shoving a small knife in Deceit’s shoulder.

Deceit supressed a yelp and pulled the weapon out with a tired sigh, “What’s my shoulder ever done to you?”

“Sorry. Can’t help it sometimes.” Remus mumbled.

“It’s okay.”

Deceit grabbed Remus’ arm and draged him so he was walking next to Virgil and then proceeded to take his spot next to Roman again.

Virgil kept his gaze firm on the ground, silently aware of Remus’ presence but made no moves to tell him to leave.

Remus thought of that as a win.

“I…uh, I’m s-sorry.” Remus managed.

Virgil’s head snapped towards him.

“I’m sorry I called you…the p-word. And by that I don’t mean penis. I wouldn’t apologise for calling you a penis.” Remus rambled, trying to clarify.

Virgil found himself letting out a soft chuckle, “Yeah. S’fine. I’m sorry I went all demonic on you.”

It was an awkward, maybe a little forced conversation but it was a start and for now that was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon they reached the woods.

“Be careful.” Roman warned as they stepped in.

The trees were tall, looming over a narrow, winding path and blocking almost all the sunlight.

But they were not submerged in darkness.

Gorgeous flowers similar to lillies hung from the branches, illuminating the forest, bathing it in soft green light.

“This is _hideous_.” Deceit looked around in amazement.

“I know right? I was so surpirsed when he created it.” Roman replied.

“Hold on, Remus made this?” Patton asked.

“Yeah. The glowing flowers were his idea and those,” He pointed to the heartshaped mushrooms that littered the grass, “were mine.”

A low growl sounded from the bushes and everyone froze.

“Roman,” Virgil whispered, clinging to Patton’s arm, “What the heck was that?”

“That was the first threat we created,” Roman replied in a low voice, “Werewolves.”

“How do we get rid of them?” Deceit asked, eyes darting left and right, trying to spot the creatures snarling in the bushes.

“They need to be stabbed through the heart.” Roman explained, pulling out his sword.

“But we don’t have any weapons!” Virgil whisper-yelled.

Remus snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a dark purple bow appeared in Virgil’s hand, with silver arrows strapped on his back, Logan was equipped with a long thin sword with a black leather handle, Patton got a spear with a light blue handle that had small carvings on it in the shape of his logo and Deceit was gifted with an elegant silver dagger that had a single yellow jewel placed into it’s handle.

“B-but…but we don’t know how to use these!” Virgil complained but Remus snapped his fingers again and Virgil suddenly became so accustomed to the feeling of the bow in his hand, like it’s always been there.

The others had a similar experience but didn’t have much time to think about it as three wolf-like creatures surrounded them.

Pulling out his morning star, Remus let out a battle cry, well, it was more of a battle screech, and hit the creature colsest to him over the head, knocking it to the ground.

Roman was by his side in a flash, driving his sword deep into the werewolf’s chest, right through it’s heart.

Virgil stared at the werewolf in front of him, eyes wide with fear as the creature snarled and growled.

With shaky hands, he reached for an arrow and aimed for the monster’s head first.

He missed.

His hands were shaking too much.

He took another arrow, aimed and took a deep steadying breath.

Slowly, the fight around him faded away.

He was only aware of the target in front of him and the drumming of his heart.

With one last breath he let go of the arrow and it found it’s home right in the creature’s eye.

“Oh my god, I just did that…okay.” He breathed out, aiming another arrow at the creature, “Logan! Come and stab this thing before it gets up again!”

Logan rushed to him and with a percise, calculated swing, stabbed the werewolf in the heart

Virgil suddenly felt a wave of fear hit him but it wasn’t coming from him.

It was coming from Patton.

He turned around just as Patton started backing away from the creature, whimpering quietly.

“Patton! Come on! Stab it!” Remus yelled but Patton didn’t seem to hear him.

He just kept walking backwards as the creature stalked towards him.

“Pat! Just use the darn spear!” Roman exclaimed but Patton shook his head.

“N-no! I won’t hurt anything or anyone!”

“Patton, don’t be crazy!” Virgil shouted.

“I’m not crazy!” Just as he yelled back, Patton tripped and fell on his back, dropping his spear.

The wolf growled, raising it’s clawed paw but then it paused, howling in pain as it fell forward, Deceit’s dagger sticking out of it’s back.

He pulled it out as the creature rolled onto it’s side, whimpering and stabbed it in the chest, missing it’s heart once but soon finding his target, killing the wolf.

For a moment everyone was frozen.

“Is, uh, is everyone okay?” Roman broke the scilence.

Murmurs of agreement followed from everyone but Patton.

“Hey,” Deceit kneeled next to the Side who was still sitting on the ground, “You okay?”

Patton looked at him with teary eyes, “You…you just saved my life.”

“That’s because I _really don’t_ like you.” Deceit smiled.

“No. You’re just trying to lure me into liking so you can corrupt Thomas!”

“That’s not-….”

“Leave me alone!” Patton quickly moved away from Deceit, instead joining Logan as they started walking again.

A warm hand on his shoulder finally made Deceit stand up.

He leaned into Roman as they walked side by side, Roman’s arm wraped comfortingly around his shoulders.

“What else am I supposed to do? If saving his life wasn’t enough, what do I have to do to get him to trust me?” Deceit asked quietly, leaning further into Roman.

Roman rubbed his arm and sighed, “I don’t know, Dee. I really don’t know.”

“Dee?”

“Yeah, it’s a nickname. It feels too official, calling you Deceit and I don’t know your real name so…Dee. Is that okay?”

Deceit smiled, looking at Roman for a long moment, “Yes. It’s okay.”

About thirty minutes went by in peace before disaster struck again.

A cloaked figure dressed in black, it’s head covered with a hood, stood in their way.

“What?” Virgil turned to Roman and Remus.

“Answer this riddle and you may pass.” The figure spoke in a deep distorted voice.

“Really? A riddle?” Deceit looked at Roman sceptically.

“Don’t judge me! I was ten!” The prince defended himself.

“ _Neither bought nor sold but more valuable than gold it is built but not by hand what is it?_ ” Spoke the mistery figure.

“Is there…like a time limit?” Virgil wondered but the firgure shook it’s head.

“Well, lets get thinking.” Logan said, sitting underneath a tree and leaning against it in deep thought.

Patton sat close to him, Virgil plopped down into the soft grass with Roman and Deceit a few feet away and Remus stayed up, pacing back and forth, stopping, glancing at Roman and then repeating the cycle.

He was trying to decide wther or not he should actually listen to Deceit and try talking to Roman.

He really wanted to but there were so many things that could go wrong.

“Is it friendship?” Patton tried.

“No.” The figure told him, “First strike.”

“Wait what?! Strike? How many strikes do we get?!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Four in total. Three more.”

“Well isn’t that _fantastic._ ” Deceit muttered, trying to figure out the answer.

“Love?” Logan suggested after a few more minutes of pondering.

“No.” The figure said, “Second strike.”

“Shit.” Remus whispered.

Another thirty minutes passed in deep thought.

Roman was looking around, trying to find something in his surroundings that might trigger an idea for the answer.

His eyes fell on Deceit and widened as a light bulb went on in his head.

Deceit noticed his stare and looked at him questioningly, “What? Why are you staring at me?”

“I know what it is…” Roman mumbled, “I know what it is!”


	8. Chapter 8

He jumped up and ran to the cloaked person, a proud grin on his face, “Neither bought nor sold but more valuable than gold it is built but not by hand.” He repeated the words, “Trust. The answer is trust.”

“The answer is correct,” Nodded the figure, “You may pass.”

Roman looked at Deceit only to find the Side already looking at him with a soft smile, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

They stared at eachother until Remus cleared his throat, “Sorry to ruin this lovely moment of sexual tension but we should get going.”

Both as red as tomatoes, Roman and Deceit continued with the thers down the path which led them to a dark cave.

“Hold up. We’re going in there?” Virgil pointed to the cave, brows raised.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Roman replied, forgetting he was still hugging Deceit.

After a few pointed looks from the others he let out a quiet ‘oh’ and let go of his friend, shoving his hand in his pocket.

Deceit glanced at him briefly but notlong enough to let the sting of the gesture show.

He just cleared his throat and went to stand next to Remus instead.

“Yikes. Trouble in paradise?” Remus whispered.

“Shut up.” Deceit hissed, glaring at the dark entrance of the cave as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“Let’s go.” Logan said sternly, leading the way.

The others followed silently, wanting to escpae the awkward tension of the moment they’d just witnessed.

They were drowned in darkness.

Knowing the Side wasn’t a big fan of the dark, Deceit wasn’t surprised when Remus clung to him, clutching his arm almost painfully.

“It’s okay.” He whispered, “I’m right here.”

Remus relaxed a bit at that, his grip loosening slightly.

They kept walking through the dark, cold and damp, the only sounds they could hear were their footsteps echoing through the empty space.

“How long is this cave?!” Virgil exclaimed, tired of walking around in pitch black darkness.

“Be patient.” Roman told him and Virgil grumbled something under his breath but stopped complaining.

They walked and walked and walked for what seemed like years until they finally reached the exit of the cave which was, now they realised, more like tunnel that led straight to the tall mountains they’d been admiring from the distance when they first arrived.

The sun was just starting to set and the small meadow between the mountains and tunnel was the perfect place to spend the night.

“Patton, I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you alright?” Logan asked as they walked around, gathering wood to start a fire.

Patton didn’t reply.

“Pat? You can talk to me.”

“I’m scared, Logan.” Patton confessed, “What is Thomas actually is a bad person?”

Logan sighed, “I assure you he’s not, Patton. He isn’t perfect but you can’t expect him to be. Nobody is perfect.”

“Yeah, yeah I know! But still-…”

“But nothing. If that’s what is bothering you, you truly need to relax. Thomas will be fine. As soon as we sort out this mess.”

Patton nodded, going back to picking up branches without another word.

Virgil and Roman went to pick some large green apples with red hearts that Roman and Remus claimed were edible and delicious.

“So…” Virgil started, “You and Deceit, huh?”

Roman blushed, “W-what about us?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb Princey. I know you. You like him.”

Roman sighed, “Okay, fine. There might’ve been a… _moment_ but I have no idea what it means.”

“Please, be careful.” Virgil told him, “I know he seemes so good and honest right now but I’ve known him longer than any of you and I know how convincing he can be. Take care, okay?”

Of course, Roman didn’t think Virgil was right but his words were enough to plant a seed of doubt in his mind.

Back at their little campsite, Remus conjured them some sleeping bags and they all gathered around the fire.

They ate the fruit Roman and Virgil brought back and chatted about anything and everything.

It was lovely, Deceit thought, how they were all getting along more or less.

Virgil was the first to fall asleep, the others soon following, exhausted from the day’s advenutres.

Remus and Roman were the last to stay awake.

“How did things get so complicated?” Roman found himself asking.

“We grew up.” Came Remus’ simple reply.

“Yeah,” Roman responded, “I guess we did.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I have a BAD case of writers block so just bare with me while I work through it lol.

Once everyone was awake, the Sides continued their journey.

They walked through the meadow, admiring the view of the warm rays of the morning sun illuminating the dewy grass and colorful flowers.

It was beautiful.

“Deceit!” Remus ran up to him excitedly.

“What’s up?”

“I talked to Roman last night!” Remus squealed.

“Really? And? How did ti go?”

“Well, we didn’t really talk that much but it was nice. And kind of sad.” Remus explained.

Deceit smiled fondly, “See, I told you talking was a good idea.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re always rigth but we didn’t really have _the_ conversation y’know?”

“But you made progress,” Deceit pointed out, “That’s important.”

Remus smiled, “Yeah.”

They walked for a while longer before reaching the mountains.

“We’re gonna have to climb.” Roman announced, a frown on his face, “And it won’t be easy. These mountains are littered with traps and obstacles. And what awaits at the end is no fun either.”

“What’s at the end?” Virgil wanted to know.

“The Dragond Witch.” Replied Roman, his expression solemn and dark.

“The what?” Deceit asked, eyebrows raised.

“You’ll see.” Came Roman’s vauges reply as they continued moving forward, up the dark stormy mountain.

The rain was cold, the wind even colder and the journey was hell.

Their wet clothes stuck to their freezing skin, the wind making it all the more terrible and the path, narrow, winding and slippery made it impossible to climb without someone falling every few steps.

“Guys! We should hide in there until the storm passes!” Logan called out, pointing to the small area of thick trees, secluded from the wind and rain by a huge rock.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Remus sighed, plopping down on the dry ground.

The others joined, cold and exhausted, removing the outer layers of their soaked clothing to let it dry.

“Deceit, you should really take of the cloak and gloves, you’ll catch a cold.” Logan said but Deceit refused, claiming he was fine.

“You’re not fine, you’re freezing!” Roman exclaimed when he sat down next to him and placed a hand on his cold cheek.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You’ll get sick, don’t be silly.”

“Roman,” Remus said, his voice surprisingly stern, “Leave him be.”

“But-…”

“Leave him alone.” Remus repeated.

After a moment of the brothers bickering and everyone else watching, Virgil stepped between them, “Listen to him, Princey. Leave it.”

Roman frowned in confusion and sat back down, “What on earth is going on?”

Deceit sighed, “They’re trying to protect me.”

“From what?”

Another sigh.

Slowly, with shaking hands which Roman assigned to him being cold, Deceit removed his cloak and then his gloves revealing more scaled green skin just like the side of his face.

There was a brief moment of scilence until Roman broke it, “Your nails are faboulous.” He said, reffering to Deceit’s long sharp fingernails painted black.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah, I love them.”

“Thank you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting worse and worse and I'm sorry. I promise I have good thing planned for the ending!

“Did you really think anyone would have a problem with your scales?“ Roman asked and Deceit shrugged.

“They’re _not_ creepy.”

“My brother is creepy,” Roman countered, “You’re unique and you’re amazing.”

“True dat!” Remus yelled.

Deceit chuckled, “Thanks.”

The human side of his face was blushing like crazy but Roman pretended not to notice.

“See, I told you it wasn’t that bad.” Remus said, nudging Deceit as gently as he could which still resulted in Deceit falling into Roman.

(Maybe that was Remus’ plan but don’t tell Dee.)

Roman caught with the grace of a prince and helped him regain his balance.

“You guys are so cute.” Remus stated, “Anyway, should we get going? I think the storm passed.”

Roman cleared his throat, willing is face to stop blushing and took the lead as the others followed, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Climbing the mountain was exhausting and ended up with Decet carrying Remus on his back, Patton and Logan dragging eachother and Roman trying to get Virgil to keep walking instead of clinging to his arm, letting Roman drag him up.

“You guys wanna take a break?” Roman suggested.

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone collectively collapsed to the ground with in a symphony of tired groans.

“Okay. I’ll take that as a yes.” Roman said, sitting down himself.

“Listen,” Remus started, for once trying his best to be serious, “We only have one more challenge after the mountain and it’s not gonna be very sexy. We’ll probably end up being split up and someone might get hurt. If you’re hurt, it’s fine, you’ll heal as soon as we exit the imagination but if you get killed, it’s over. Thomas loses that part of himself. For good.”

“Great,” Virgil mumbled while the others exchanged worried glances.

“Are you certain we’re qualified for this?” Logan questioned.

“Nope.” Remus replied, shrugging.

“I’ll say it again. Great.” Virgil grumbled.

Patton, who had been awfully quiet for the enitre trip, stood up, “Look, guys. We have no choice. It’s our job to protect Thomas and he has to come first. He always has to come first.”

Deceit cocked his head, “Who was it that said the exact same thing a while ago but was treated like a villian for saying it?”

Patton didn’t bother looking at him, “The way you meant it was different than the way I mean it. You think Thomas should put his needs in front of anyone else’s, I just think his safety should come first.”

“Okay,” Deceit nodded, “ _Whatever you say.”_

At the very top of the mountain there was nothing.

The grass was black, as if it had been burned, the trees were bare and the wind was cold.

The only thing that stood out was a tall looming tower in the distance.

“Please don’t tell me we’re going in there!” Virgil exclaimed but Roman nodded, his expression solemn and serious.

“The lair of the Dragon Witch.”

“Um, I’m sorry, what?”

“The Dragon Witch, she’s the one guarding the key of the portal.” Roman explained, “And she’s not gonna just hand it over.”

Once they were in front of the tower, nobody was as confident about saving Thomas as they were before entering the portal.

“Everybody got their weapons?”

Nods of approval followed.

“Then let’s do this.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I a extremly happy with this chapter and it's so much better than the pervious few which, admittedly, were quite a mess.  
> It'll only get better from here, I promise!

As soon as the doors of the tower close behind them, Roman feels himself falling.

He lands on a stone floor, finds himself in a small square room lit by torches.

He’s alone.

“Welcome back, Prince Roman. It’s lovely to see you.” A female voice speaks.

“Show yourself!” Roman demands

A slim body covered in scales appears in front of him, her silky black hair touching the ground, her slitted red eyes piercing yet alluring, excentuated by dark makeup.

“Hello, Dragon bitch.” Roman says, eyes filled with hate.

“Why, my Prince, where are your manners. That is no way to speak to a queen.”

“You’re no queen. You’re a villian.” Roman growls, glaring at the woman.

“Oh, darling, who says I cannot be both?” She smiles, her blood red lips parting to show pointed teeth and a thin, snake-like tongue.

“Where are my friends?” Roman demands to know, “Where am I?”

“Calm yourself, Prince Roman. Your friends are quite alright….for now.” She laughs, sinister yet melodious, “And as for your location, you’re in my dungeons as are your little companions. They will stay there and hopefully survive as you and I have a little reunion, my Prince. How does that sound?”

Virgil groans as he hits the ground.

“What the heck is this place?” He mumbles, stumbling to his feet.

He looks around.

He is at the end of a long corridor lit by torches emitting purple light.

The hall is seemingly endless.

He shrugs and starts walking, knowing there isn’t much else he can do other than sit in this hellhole and wait for something to kill him.

Logan catches himself and lands mostly on his feet.

The room he’s in is a mess.

Doors appear and then disappear, the room spins, changes shapes and the floor moves, forward and then back with no detectable rhythm.

Logan fixes his glasses, tightens his tie and sets to work out the patterns of the disatrous room.

Patton finds himself surrounded by nothing.

There is nothing but a mirror in front of him with a beautiful golden frame and glass so clear it looks as though you could reach through it.

He stares at his reflection, not understanding what’s happening until, finally, he moves and comes to a chilling realisation.

The reflection doesn’t move with him.

Instead it stays perfectly still, staring at him with a sadistic glimmer in it’s eyes.

“Oh, shit!” Remus exclaims upon hitting the floor.

He finds himself in pitch black darkness.

Nothing.

At first he’s baffled, unsure of what on earth this is.

He feels a strange tingle in his index finger and looks down with furrowed brows.

He gasps.

It’s fading.

He’s fading away.

Deceit hisses in pain as he stands up, rubbing his bruised elbow.

Before him stands Thomas, talking to a group of people.

“What is this?” He whispers, moving closer.

Suddenly, one of the people Thomas was talking to, punches him, knocking him down to the ground.

“Thomas!” Deceit calls out.

They all start shouting, hitting Thomas, yelling out slurs and insults.

“No!” Deceit runs forward but is met by something invisible, a wall keeping him away from Thomas.

He pounds against the surface, he yells and he begs them to stop.

No one hears him.

“Where are you taking me?” Roman asks as he follows the Dragon Witch up a set of winding stars that never seem to end.

“I thought your memory would serve you better, Prince Roman.” She says with a smile as she opens a door and gestures for him to step in.

Roman gasps as he walks in.

They’re in the throne room.

A large space with marble floors and golden decorations.

The room is mostly empty apart from two gorgeous thrones at it’s end and a magnificent red carpet leading to them from the door.

One of the thrones is painted black, the seat made of dark green velvet, emeralds decorating the handles and the frame along with rubies and the occasional diamond.

The other throne, also black, has a seat of golden velvet and is bedazzled with clear crystals and specks of gold.

A chanelier hans from the ceiling, gorgeous and sparkling and thick curtains cover the windows, the only source of light in the room being the large fireplace by the entrance.

“Welcome back.” The Witch smiles walking in.

She’s wearing a black silky gown.

It’s simple if not only for the symbol on it’s back

Two dragons, one green and one red, intertwined in flames.

She sits on the throne embelished by rubies and emeralds then getures for Roman to take a seat on the other.

Roman refuses.

“You know, my Prince, when your brother came to visit me he was far more keen to sit on his throne. Begged me to allow him to.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you know your brother opened the rift. I could only assume you knew the reason why too.” She bats her lashes in exaggerated innocence.

“Tell me what you know.” Roman tells her, voice strong and stern.

“Your brother came here begging me to undo what your foolish Thomas had done to you.” She says, “He wanted me to use my magic to restore your former glory. I’ve brought you here to ask you if that is what you want as well.”

Roman gapes at her, “You can do that?”

“Of course I can.”

“But wouldn’t that change the perspective of how Thomas see u-…me, and himself?”

The Dragon Witch laughs, “Oh, my dear Prince, it would change everything. With you back and our power restored to it’s full potential, there would be no need for your foolish hierarchy of Light Sides and Dark Sides. There would only be us! Only Good and Evil! Just like it once was, just like we dreamed!” Her voice rises, hysterical laughter erupting from her chest.

Roman steps back.

“No.” He says firmly.

“No?”

“No.”

“Very well, then you can just make yourself comfortable and sit here with me while we listen to your friends screams.” She says and, suddenly, Roman can hear them, their sobs and screams of terror.

He falls to the ground, clutching his head, “What are you doing to them?!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bad case of writer's block the last few weeks but now I'm so inspired again and I can't wait to write out all these ideas I got! You can expect way more frequent updates.

Virgil walks along the hallway but nothing seems to change.

There’s whispers, shadows move and he feels the danger but he cannot see it, only sense that it’s there.

He feels himself begin to shiver as he walks and walks, that dreadful feeling of someone watching him creeping up his spine.

_“Virgil….I’m watching you…”_

Virgil freezes in his tracks, “Who are you?!”

Scilence.

“Great, now I’m hearing voices too. That’s just peachy.” He mumbles and keeps moving, hoping he’ll find a way out.

But the voices grow louder and the dreadful feeling grows stronger, each shadow threatening and each sound makes him jump.

_“Virgil,” The voice speaks again, right in his ear, “I’m right behind you.”_

Virgil spins around but there’s nothing there, the voice, once again whispers in his ear, “ _Right behind you.”_

He keeps turning and turning, looking over his shoulder, but every time he turns, the voice, again, taunts him from behind his back.

He falls to the floor and wraps his arms around himself, letting out a choked sob, “Where are you?!”

_“I’m here. I’m right here. Behind you.”_

“No! No, please! I can’t… please….” Virgil whimpers.

He can feel it.

The presence behind him.

It’s there, invisble, but there.

He feels the threat but he doesn’t know what it is, what it will do to him.

It’s just there, dreadful and unexplainable.

Logan huffs out a frustrated breath, unable to detect the pattern of the room’s changes.

He reaches for a door but it disappears, the floor tilts and sends him across the room until his back slams against the opposite wall and the door appears again.

The walls change from black to blue and then back, doors and windows, blurry and glitchy, flash and then disappear, making him dizzy.

Nothing makes sense.

The floor begins to crumble and Logan presses himself into the far corner of the room, praying the floor will last.

It doesn’t.

But he doesn’t fall.

Unexplainably, he stays sitting on air, a dark abyss of nothing beneath him.

Then, the tiles appear again, the floor once again beneath him.

“T-this is impossible…it can’t…it makes no sense.” He mumbles, unaware of the tears gathering in his eyes.

He walks over to another door and goes to grab the handle but it shatters into tiny pieces which then disappear into the floor.

“This isn’t possible! How is this happening?” He exclaims, leaning against the wall, the tears now streaming down his cheeks.

His head hurts, his hands are shaking and his mind is spinning.

A broken cry escapes him and he wipes the droplets from his cheeks, looking at his now wet hand in confusion.

The realisation he comes to only makes him cry harder.

Patton stares at the reflection.

It’s almost him but not quite.

There’s a darkness behind it’s eyes that Patton never saw in his own.

“Hello.” The reflection speaks, making Patton jump.

“W-what…what are you?”

The reflection laughs, dark and sinister, “I’m what you could be. What you will be.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“You’re Thomas’ heart but the heart doesn’t only hold kindness and good. It contains all the evil and bad too. You’ve been repressing that. Why?”

“Because…because Thomas should be good a-and…he can’t be good if I’m…not.” Patton admits, fidgeting with his sleeves nervously.

“You’re not good? Who knew?” The reflection laughs again, it’s eyes turning black, the darkness around them somehow getting darker.

“I try to be! But lately…” Patton trails off, tearing up.

“Lately what? Lately you’ve been more and more aware of the darkness within you, clawing it’s way out? Of the fact that you hate Deceit because he’s the only one who knows the truth? That you’re scared of him because you fear he’ll reveal it to everyone? That you want Deceit gone so nobody finds out you’re nothing but a liar?!” The reflection yells, it’s soulless eyes burning into Patton’s soul.

Patton yelps and slams his fist into the mirror in an attempt to shatter it but instead his hand goes right through.

“Well, that was a foolish thing to do.” The reflection smirks.

Then, in one swift movement, it grabs Patton by the wrist and yanks him in.

“No! Let go of me! What are you doing?!”

“You have to be who you are, Patton. Every part of you exists. And maybe, just maybe, the darkness finally became stronger than the light.”

“No! Please!”

“No, no, no, no…” Remus repeats over and over, like a sick mantra as he slowly fades away.

It hurts, oh god, it hurts.

He’s fading into nothing. And it’s slow. It’s torturously slow.

“Please…” He begs no one in particular, “I don’t want to disappear. I don’t want to be forgotten.”

He sobs in pain as he lives through his worst nightmare.

He thinks of Roman.

He wonders if his brother is in this kind of pain too, if he’s being tortured too and it makes hiw own pain that much worse.

He didn’t apologise.

The Dragon Witch must’ve tricked him.

All he wanted was for things to back to the way they were but she tricked him and now he’s dying.

He’ll never feel that power again, that love and respect he felt so long ago.

He’ll never be king again.

All that will be left is the memory of an unstable piece of trash.

Nothing.

He’s nothing.

Deceit’s watches as Thomas is beaten to a pulp by, what he now realises is society.

The one shouting out disgusting slurs is homophobia. The buff tall one is masculinty. The obviously jealous one that’s crying is friendship.

It’s his biggest fear.

Being unable to protect Thomas from the rules and norms of society.

He cries, tired from shouting and banging against the invisible wall.

He sits there, leaning against it, whimpering and crying, pain leaking from his eyes, guilt clenching around his shattering heart.

“Please…” He whispers brokenly, “I’m sorry, Thomas…I’m so sorry…”

He feels useless and broken, a dull ache in his chest.

“I’m sorry…” He repeats one more time before giving into the sobs.

“What are you doing to them?!”

“Me? I’ve done nothing.” The Dragon Witch says innocently, “The chambers have come to realise their worst fears and are now using them to slowly drive your friends insane.”

“Why is Remus down there? I thought he wanted this!”

“Oh, well, I just thought you could use a little extra motivation.” She smiles

Roman shivers.

They’re all crying out for help.

“Okay!” He yells when it becomes to much, when he can’t handle it anymore, “I surrender!”

“Very well.”


	13. Chapter 13

The Dragon Witch raises her hand and the Sides appear in the throne room, behind Roman, hitting the ground with a thud.

Remus is the first to scramble off the ground to stand next to Roman and ask, “What’s going on? Did you ask him? Roman, did you accept? Did she trick me? What’s happening?”

The others huddle together behind them, Patton finding refuge in Logan’s arms and Deceit and Virgil standing close to them, seeking comfort.

Remus is visibly shaking and his makeup is running in streams down his face but he doesn’t seem to care as he looks between the Dragon Witch and his brother expectantly.

“I agreed. But only because it was the only way to save you.” Roman says, unable to even look at Remus, “You know, I really thought you changed. Turns out all you did was trick me into coming here so you could use me for her devilish plan.”

“But her plan is brilliant! Don’t you remember how amazing we were?! The power we had?! They loved us! Roman, they loved me!”

“I love you!” Roman screams, finally meeting his brother’s eyes, “Isn’t that enough?!”

“It’s not.” Remus’ expression darkens, “It might’ve been, a lifetime ago. But now, it’s not, you’re too late.”

“Remus?” Deceit steps forward, voice weak and wrecked from crying, “What are you talking about? What plan?”

“Good and Evil.”

“What?”

Remus grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks him forward, “Good and Evil! That’s all we need! That’s all Thomas needs!” He shouts, ignoring how the fear on Deceit’s tearstained face stings him.

He lets go and Deceit scrambles away from him, looking at Roman instead, “Roman? What is he talking about?”

Roman sighs, “I guess it’s time for a history lesson.”

“I would be happy to teach your insignificant little friends about our glorious history,” The Dragon Witch rises from her throne, fixing her lucious black locks, “You see, when Thomas was little and less…complex, he saw himself differently then he does now. He thought he was simply made of two things. Good and Evil. And that was me and The King. We ruled this kingdom which once represented Thomas’ entire mind. The King created it. I was Evil, he was Good. We ruled side by side, controlling Thomas’ decisions together. It was simply marvelous, the power we had together. All the creatures in Thomas’ mind, thethings Thomas imagined, they all loved and respected us. They obeyed us. But as Thomas grew up he started to think of his personality as something much more complex. That’s when we lost The King.”

“Lost?” Patton asks.

“Yes. He was separated into what you now call Sides. King Romulus was separated by Thomas into Roman and Remus. I was prepared to deal with it but then more Sides started emerging. As Thomas grew and the Sides became stronger they created their own space. The main Mindscape. And this was turned into nothing more than “Imagination”.” She spits out the word like it’s poison, “Like I was nothing more than a fantasy. Roman and Remus, deciding it was too dangerous to have me, the queen of pure Evil free, locked me in here and joined the other Sides, leaving me to rot!” She then looks at Remus and smiles, “Until darling Remus came and sought me out recently to make a deal. He was tired of the abuse you were putting him through and he wanted me to help him and Roman merge into The King again.”

“Remus, why?” Deceit breaths out.

“Because I want to be king again Dee! I’m tired of being treated like a disgusting freak! I want to feel the love and the power! I need to!”

“Don’t worry, Deceit.” The Dragon Witch approaches him, “You’ve always been one of my favourites. I’ll make sure your death is not too painful.”

“Death?” Remus’ brows furrow in confusion.

“Why, yes, of course! You didn’t really think we’d need to keep these little creatures once we’re whole again. Good and Evil is enough, you said it yourself. They’re unnecessary.”

“Wait! That’s not what I wanted!” Remus exclaims, “I thought you’d let them go! You promised me you’d let them go!”

“I changed my mind,” She giggles, “And now you can’t back down. Roman agreed. He gave his word. There’s no taking that back.”

Roman and Remus look at eachother for a long moment, forgiveness and love shining in their eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

“Enough with the sentiment!” The Witch yells, her red eyes narrowing, “I want my King back!”

She stands between Roman and Remus and raises both hands.

Black mist drags across the floor, surrounding them and lifting until they’re out of sight.

There’s a gasp and then the Dragon Witch’s laughter.

Once the mist clears, there’s two people stand before the Sides instead of three.

The queen and her king.

Good and Evil.

The Dragon Witch and The King.

He’s dressed in a black outfit similar to Roman’s, a red sashel over his shoulder and a golden crown on his head.

He looks down at himself in confusion, stretching his limbs and touching his chest.

The Dragon Witch looks at him with a wide grin, “Now that you’ve returned, Romulus, let’s take care of these fools.”

“Who are they? What happened?”

“They’re here to overthrow us. They want to take our kingdom away from us, my king. We won’t let them to that, will we?” The Dragon Witch lies, her magic as mesmerising as her appearance and The King has no choice but to believe her.

He pulls out his sword and shield as she gathers her magic.

“We _don’t_ have to be careful not to hurt The King. It’s still them inside, there might be a way to get them back.” Deceit warns, readying his dagger and the others nod.

Virgil nocks and arrow, pointing it at The Dragon Witch.

Patton grips his spear and Logan his sword.

She laughs, the sound mocking and full of contempt as flames rise around her and The King stands behind her, sword and shield prepared.

“You pitiful creatures,” She growls, “think you can kill me?”

Light Sides and Dark Sides, two of each, their differences forgotten and their hearts beating as one, charge into battle against Evil to save their friends who now stand against them as one, believing they’re fighting for Good, when in reality they’re following Evil’s every command.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, blood

In the chaos of battle Deceit sees nothing but his target.

The Witch.

He dodges her fire, stabs forward, retreats as Virgil releases an arrow and then attacks again.

The four move together with precision, dancing in sync to the sick beat of war.

“Romulus! Help me!” She calls out, trying not to let the fear in her voice show.

The King jumps into action as soon as the words leave her mouth, jumping on Deceit, the two rolling away from the fight, wrestling and trying to regain their balance.

“Roman! Remus! I know you’re still in there!” Deceit pins The King to the ground, “If you can hear me, you can stop this. I know you can.”

The King just growls, flipping them over and landing a punch on Deceit’s face, busting his lip.

Deceit hisses in pain.

“Okay, I _haven’t_ had enough of this!”

He manages to push The King off of himself and pulls out his dagger.

“Deceit! Don’t hurt them!” He hears Patton call out to him.

“I won’t.”

The King points his sword at Deceit, prepared to kill him then and there, but then their eyes meet and the world stops turning.

They stare, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, it’s not The King Deceit’s looking at.

No, those are Roman’s eyes.

The King steps forward, lowering his sword.

“Roman?” Deceit asks, breathing heavily.

There’s a shift behind The King’s eyes, realisation crossing his face, “Deceit?”

Deceit smiles and nods, slowly walking towards him.

Then, there’s a pain in his back.

He looks down at the blood staining his shirt.

He falls to the ground, revealing the Dragon Witch standing behind him, holding Patton’s spear.

“Come on!” She yells, charging back into battle with the others, but The King simply stares at the familiar stranger writhing on the ground.

And as blood trckles from his lips and he looks at him, eyes reflecting nothing but pain, The King clutches his chest.

He gasps.

The air around him ripples, the black mist of magic seeping out from his skin but before anything can happen, The Dragon Witch appears behind him, piecing him together again.

Virgil stares at the person he once called his best friend as he lays on the ground, blood staining his shirt, tears streaming down his face.

Rage.

Nothing but rage fills his lungs as he yanks the sword from Logan and charges at the Witch, lodging the sword in her shoulder.

The woman laughs wholeheartedly as she simply pulls the weapon out, the wound it caused healing immediately.

“You foolish thing. You really thought that would work?”

She and her King stand side by side, both set on killing Virgil but Patton blocks their way, snatching his spear from the gorund where the Witch had left it.

“Oh, darling.” The Dragon Witch laughs at him, “You think you can take us? We’re Good and Evil. What are you?”

Patton’s gaze never falters as he looks her right in the eye, his expression one of determination and danger as he speaks, voice low and threatening, “I’m both.”

As he attacks the Witch, The King turns his attention to Virgil.

Logan kneels by Deceit to access the situation and see if he can fix it before it’s too late.

Romulus approaches and Virgil steps back, the arrows useless against the powerful King and he has no choice but back up until he can’t anymore, until his back hits the wall.

The King grins wickedy as he presses the point of his sword to Virgil’s neck just hard enough to draw blood and make the Side gasp.

“P-princey…I…I know you’re in there…please…” Virgil tries but Romulus presses the sword further, piercing his pale skin and he whimpers in pain.

“Ah! Wait-…wait please! Remus! Remus, remember when we first met…p-please…r-remember.”

The King paused.

“I…I-I was so terrified of you.” Virgil chuckles, “But I was more terrified of myself…I…I thought I was a disease. That I was making Thomas sick. A-and…you said that even if I was..y-you were too and…and that we could be batshit crazy together…you made me laugh so much…a-and then I wa-wasn’t scared anymore…”

Then, the blade is gone from his throat.

The King steps back.

Virgil looks over just in time to see Patton standing over the Dragon Witch, spear raised, ready to strike.

But the sorceress is powerful.

In one swift movement she has Patton on the ground, black swirls of magic wraping around his throat.

“No!” Virgil screames, snapping Romulus out of his temporary trance and making him raise his sword again.

Before he can run to Patton, Virgil freezes as sharp pain spreads from his chest through his entire body and he falls to the ground.

In his final breath he looks back at Patton.

A tear falls from his eye as he sees his friend’s lifeless body on the ground, empty eyes staring back at him.

He exhales.

Logan watches in horror, scrambling away from Deceit’s body, pain like he’d never felt before pounding in his chest.

“Three down. One to go.” The Dragon Witch smirks as she walks over to him slowly, proudly.

“Thomas!” Joan calls out as his friend stumbles and collapses on the couch, clutching his head, “Are you okay?”

“My head!” Thomas cries, “It hurts…It hurts really bad.

Joan sits next to him, rubbing his back, “Do you need me to call 911? Tell me what to do, Thomas.”

“I don’t know!” Thomas exclaims, “I don’t know what’s happening!”

He knows it has to be something with the Sides, it has to be, but it’s not like he can just tell Joan _Oh hey! These people I talk to in my head might be in trouble!”_

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He excuses himself and rushes out of the room.

He looks at himself in the mirror and tries to take deep breaths but the pounding in his head doesn’t stop.

He tries to summon the Sides but none of them show up.

“What the heck is going on?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is slowly coming to an end but this is only part 1 of the "Journey" series so when it ends I'll take a short break and then be back again with part 2 and maybe part three depending on what I choose to do with the plot.  
> Anyway, enjoy and leave comments with any thoughts, critisism or anything you want! Kisses!

With all the Sides dead, the Witch grins, sitting back down on her throne, “Come, my King. Sit where you rightfully belong.”

Romulus sits on the other throne but his expression is not one of victory, it’s solemn and confused.

The gorgeous throne room is now a chilling sight, the gorgeous marble floors stained by death, the curtains ripped and the marvelous paintings on the walls splattered with crimson droplets of blood.

The King observes the scene, conflicting thoughts swarming in his mind.

“Romulus? Are you alright?”

He doesn’t reply.

Instead, he gets up and approaches the bodies.

An unexplainable loneliness wraps it’s cold fingers around his throat, making him choke on tears and gasp in pain he doesn’t understand.

Strange, unfamiliar memories fill his head and he places a hand over his heart as it stings in sorrow.

_“Anxiety, you're....what pushes Thomas to rehearse and rehearse before performances. You are that nervousness that he feels right before going on stage, but just as he does so…You ease up, and…you let his excitement and passion for performance take over. I think that's as good a sign as any that…You're willing to work as a team…and that you make us...Better.”_

He stares at Virgil’s limp body drowning in blood and, suddenly, he remembers.

_“I decided to write you a 400 page screenplay about you partnering up with Sherlock Holmes to solve his greatest mistery yet!”_

_“Roman…I mean…the cover is ridiculous but I’m very intrigued…”_

_“Yeah. In it, Watson just freaking dies, and you take his place.”_

_“ I always thought Sherlock was too good for him. He was always like, Sherlock, I've got feelings. I mean who can relate.”_

His eyes fell on Logan, hunched over in the corner, blood smeard across his face, his glasses shattered on the ground, and he fell to his knees.

_“When did you apply eyeshadow?”_

_“I didn't, but does it look okay? Because the prince has got to slay.”_

_“Of course, it looks good. Why would you think it wouldn't? Do you have self-esteem issues? Am I asking too many questions?”_

_…_

_“Hey, Patton! Eyeshadow buddies.”_

_“We are buddies…”_

A whimper escapes him when he sees Patton, pruple marks on his neck, his eyes dull and empty.

_“Your Honor, will you control the one angry man over there?”_

_“One angry man? That's so good! That's.. that's rich!”_

_“I thought you'd like that one.”_

_…_

_“Your name is Roman, correct?”_

_“The one and lonely! What? Freudian slip..”_

_“So, Roman, Can you spell your name for the court?”_

_“Ha! Easy. Really obviously muscular and nice. R-O-M-A-N!”_

_“Ooh, I'm afraid that's wrong. It's actually spelled W-R-O-A-M-M-I-N.”_

_“No, it is not!”_

_“Take him away, he's a fake!”_

_“What?! I am not! That--I'm the real Roman!”_

_“I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Oh, you know I love you.”_

_“Oh, haha...yeah, totally.. um..”_

“No…” He whispers, staring at Deceit’s body,bloody and bruised, “No…”

The Dragon Witch struts over to him quickly, her hands on her hips, lips pursued in annoyance, “What are you doing? Get of the floor, you’re being ridiculous!”

They’re suddenly aware, both of them, that they are not one person.

They’re brothers.

And yet, this body they share is powerful as is it’s weapon.

“No!” Romulus screams, raising his sword and spinning around faster than he thought he could, pushing the weapon right through the Witch’s heart.

A golden gleam of light spreads from the sword, surrounding the Dragon Witch and her eyes widen in terror.

They stare, through the same eyes, with the same heaviness in their joined hearts.

“H-how…how could you?” She stutters, black tears dripping from her eyes before the light engulfs her and, with a pained scream, she is gone.

The Queen, powerful and confident, disappears.

She is destroyed by the pure force of Good.

Without her magic to hold them together, Roman and Remus separate, flying across the room and landing hard on the ground.

They stay there, sitting on the floor, with no strength or will to move.

They stare.

Remus is sobbing, shaking, overwhelmed by guilt and Roman is…not.

He just sits, staring, no emotion detectable on his face.

They know the creatures felt that their queen is dead, that they should run and close the rift before they get out and infest Thomas’ thoughts, but neither of them seems to have the ability to care right now as they look at the horrific scene in front of them and, with a heavy heart they realise, they’ve lost.

They won and yet it feels like loss because even if the Dragon Witch is gone, their friends are dead and Thomas is in pain and in danger, all because of their inability to get along.

Brows furrowed in determination, Roman stands up and offers his hand to Remus, “Come on. We have a duty to fullfill.”

Remus looks up at him, shaken and lost, he makes no attempt to move.

“We owe it to them, Remus.” Roman adds.

He takes his brother’s shaking hand and together they head for the door, ascending the stairs until they reach the very top of the tower.

It’s a small circular room, nothing in it but an empty platform on a carved pillar and on it a key, broken in half.

Roman takes one half and Remus the other.

Their eyes meet.

A breeze flutters through the room, spinning and swirling until it’s a strong whirlwid surrounding them.

An aura of green ligth wraps around Remus, red around Roman as they keep the eyecontact, neither of them blinking, neither gaze faltering.

In a blinding flash of light, they connect the two pieces and the key lands on the platform, whole, repaired, a beautiful symbol of their relationship if either of them had the strength to notice how it has been mended.

A werewolf howling in the distance is enough to force them to shake off the heavy sorrow and get to work.

They must save Thomas.

They must, even if they couldn’t save anybody else.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I posted 3 chapters in one day...welp...it's just that I type them out and then I get so excited I just can't wait for you to read them. The next chapter will be the finale of part 1 of this series.  
> I will make a note at the end of the final chapter with the name of the second part and the most likely release date!  
> Enjoy!

Back in the throne room, the brothers clean up and make sure their friends lay with dignity.

As he drags his hand gently over Deceit’s eyes, closing them, Roman can’t help but linger for a moment, caressing the side of his face, running his thumb across the cold skin on his cheek.

Remus watches him in scilence, trying his best to contain the tears threatening to spill.

“Roman? Have you cried at all?”

The Prince shakes his head, “I can’t. I have nothing to cry about. I’m going to bring them back.”

“What are you on about?”

“I need you to promise me that I can trust you.”

“What-…”

“Promise me!”

“Okay! Okay! You can trust me, I swear.”

Roman nods, “Here. Take it.” He hands Remus the key.

“What are you doing, Ro?”

“Go back to the rift. Once you’ve reached it wait for me for 24 hours and if I…if I’m not back by then, close the rift and do what you can to keep Thomas stable.”

“What?” Remus exclaims, “Me?! If he’s left with only me as his Side, he’ll be in a mental hospital in a week! I’m not meant to work alone, Roman!”

“You’ll have to learn!”

“Roman, please…””

“I need them back!” Roman shouts, “Without them, I’m nothing. I’m better of dead. And so is Thomas. 24 hours. Then close it.”

Remus nods, clutching the key tightly.

He turns to walk away but then, after a moment of hesitation, he turns back and pulls Roman into a tight hug, “I love you, brother. I always have, no matter what you might’ve thought.”

“I love you too.”

With that, Remus runs out of the room and Roman gives his friends one last glance before opening a door hidden behind the Witch’s throne and running down the dark staircase.

He remembers this place.

It’s a back entrance to the tower and a very inconspicous way to get out without being noticed by the bloodthirsty creatures of the Imagination.

He’s grateful for the cold flutter of the evening breeze which makes breathing that much easier after being suffocated by the smell of death and blood.

The sun is setting, almost entirely hidden behind the horizon and Roman knows he must hurry and find a place to hide because what’s dangerous during the day is deadly during the night.

He moves swiftly through the woods, making sure to cover his tracks and move in zig-zag directions to confuse any possible threats following him.

As The King, they could’ve brought everyone back but after the Witch’s death that wasn’t an option anymore.

The risk was far to great anyway.

If they forget themselves and never separate again, then it’s all for nothing anyway.

He knows of another way.

It’s risky but he has to try.

For his friends.

Once darkness has settled across the land, Roman stops his running, knowing it is better to move slow and listen than to rush aimlessly and miss hearing possible danger.

It’s terrifying and yet oddly exhilarating.

Roman was always one for adventures, dangerous as they may be.

But now, a new emotion has come into play.

Guilt.

Undenyable, burning guilt.

The images of his dead friends flash beofre him, tears blurring his vision and now, now when he’s alone, he let’s them fall.

Streams of pain pour down his face but he makes no sound.

He grieves silently, making a promise to himself that if he cannot save his friends, he will at least avenge their death, not by killing the Dragon Witch, that has been done, but by destroying this hellish piece of Imagination that should’ve been torn down to the ground such a long time ago.

“What is a lost soul like you doing in my woods in the middle of the night?” A deep female voice speaks from the darkness.

Roman know exactly what he’s dealing with.

“Reaper. Show yourself.” He says to her, “I don’t fear you.”

“Well, you should.” She tells him as she steps forward, her gray eyes glimmering in the moonlight, “Do you not know what I do?”

“I know.”

“Oh? And yet you are foolish enough to enter my forest?”

“I’m not foolish. I’m desperate.” Roman admits, raising his hands as a sign of peace.

The Reaper cocks her head, her fiery curls falling disobediently across her face, “Desperate? You mean to say, you’ve sought me out purposefully? Why?”

“First, allow me to introduce myself, “ Roman bows, “I’m prince Roman.”

Her stormy eyes widen, “Roman? You’re the one…the one who once made half of our generous king…”

“I am.” He nods, “And I must ask for your help.”

“If The Queen knew I assisted you…I do not want to imagine what she’d do to me.”

“The Queen is dead. My brother and I killed her after…after she killed all of our friends.”

The Reaper smiles sadly, “That’s why I felt such distress among the souls,” She thoughtfully places a hand over the necklace on her chest, “They must’ve felt the death, must’ve known I was to collect tonight.”

“Yes. That’s why I came to you.”

“Oh, no.” The Reaper shakes her head, “No. I know what you will ask of me and I beg you not to ask because I will have to refuse.”

“But-…”

“No! Listen, I’m sorry about your friends but I cannot bring them back. It’s too dangerous.”

“Please,” Roman falls to his knees, “I’m begging you, please, help me. Without them…I…I can’t live without them…and Thomas…I don’t know what’s happening to him but it’s not good! He can’t live with only two parts of him still alive! He can’t live with nothing but Creativity! Please!”

The Reaper sighs, helping him to his feet, “You’re aware of the risks?”

“I am.”

“And you understand the journey we will have to embark on in order to make this possible?”

“I do. I understand.”

“Alright then. You know where the rift is?” She asks and Roman nods.

“Are your friend’s bodies somewhere safe?” She asks as they start walking back towards the portal.

“They’re in the tower, locked up. No one will get to them.”

“Good.”


	17. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! This is the final chapter of "A journey into the imagination" which is only part1 of my "Joureny" series.  
> The next part will be titled "A journey into the subconcious and should be published very soon, definitely by the end of the week.  
> See ya then lovelies, I'll post an update here when part 2 is posted.

With the Reaper by his side, Roman knew they’d be safe and they make it back to the portal without anyone crossing their path.

“Oh! Roman, thank god! Woah, is that the Reaper?” Remus exclaims when he sees his brother.

“Yes, I am. You must be Remus.” She offers a smile and Remus nods, waving at her.

“What are you doing with her?”

“She’s going to help us bring everyone back.” Roman states like it’s the most normal thing anyone’s ever said.

“Roman, that’s insane….Let’s do it!” Remus jumps up and down excitedly.

“I suggest you lock this place up until we get back. We don’t want anything getting out.” The Reaper says and Remus shows her the key.

“Alright! Let’s get this resurrection party started!” Remus shouts, passing through the portal.

Roman and the Reaper follow him, amused smiles on their faces but worry and fear evident in their eyes as they think of what awaits them.

The Reaper looks around in amazemet as they exit the Imagination.

“I’ve never been outside the Kingdom before…” She says, stormy eyes wide and full of wonder.

“Welcome to Thomas’ mind.” Roman says, “Now, you know the dangers of the Subconcious. Every forgotten lonely thing in Thomas’ head is there. We need to be careful.”

The Reaper nods and Remus simply looks away, a distant look in his eyes.

They walk through the mind, passing room after room until, finally, they reach a metal, volt like door, sealed with chains.

Roman conjures the key and unlocks it.

As the door opens, unbearale cold seeps through, making them shiver.

The space is pitch black and empty, the floor glass and reflective like a mirror and it is so dreadfully cold.

A heaviness hangs in the air, the smell of sadness and depression strong and suffocating.

The Reaper pulls her long gray cloak tighter around herself, pulling the hood over her head.

“Welcome to the Subconcious.”


End file.
